Touya's accident
by SakuraCherryBlossom
Summary: not good at summaries. this is my first. it's partly S+S . please R+R but don't flame.


It was about 7P.M. when they received the call. Fujitaka was cooking his delicious dumplings while Sakura was on the sofa watching television. She was deeply engrossed in the show. Suddenly, the telephone rang.   
"Kinomoto's Residence, Sakura speaking."  
"Sakura.." a low voice said while crying."It's me Yukito. Touya-Touya was in an acci- accident. He's been transported to the Tomoeda Hospital. He's in bad shape...."Yukito talked and talked explaining touya's condition and so on but sakura was too hurt to listen. She called Fujitaka to the phone so he could hear what Yuki wuz saying. She burst into tears. Sakura's Father sobbed as if he'd never stop.. Immediately after hanging up the phone, he took the keys, jumped into the car and sped off to the hospital.  
Sakura was crying non-stop as the breeze violently carressed her tear-stained face. As if it wasn't bad enough the rain started to fall. It pounded harshly on the tin roof of the car. Suddenly, her cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said while trying to control her tears.  
"Sakura, I heard about what happened to Touya. I'm really sorry," the sad voice said.  
"Syaoran? how'd you know?" she asked crying a bit.  
"Yuki called. I'm on my way to the hospital. Bye"  
"WAIT! Syaoran!"  
"yea?"  
"Arigato"she said while sniffling and then she clicked off her phone. The tears started up again,stinging and prickling the backs of Fujitaka's eyes. Rain was flooding the city with an iridesceant eerie gleam. The lights of the emergecy entrance shone like a beacon to a ship at sea. As they entered the hospital, Yukito greeted them with a sad smile. He informed them about Touya's condition and his room. The sixteen-year old girl's knees felt like jelly. Despite that feeling she ran as fast as she could to room 19 where here brother was. Sakura dropped to her knees as she saw the crimson blood oozing from her dear brother's forehead. Sakura tried to be strong, for her father too, had been crying and he looked so weak. Unfortunately she couldn't, she couldn't hold back her tears, she couldn't hide her hurt. Her cheeriness had been over come by sadness. She was thankful that he was still alive but she still couldn't help but think that he wasn't going to make it. Her mother had died when she was a baby as if that hadn't been enough pain - not getting to know her mother, the one who brought her into this world. Her dad was taking it far worse than her. He lost his wife and now he might lose his first and only son.  
  
"Sakura-chan.." tomoyo said softly and sadly. She walked up to her grieving friend and hugged her. Tears flowing from her eyes. She'd known Touya as long as she'd known Sakura. Their families had been so close. Tomoyo knew how sakura was feeling for Touya was like a big brother to her also. Then she let go of Sakura slowly and she hugged Fujitaka who was trembling violently and sobbing. With a stifled sob she got up off the floor and slowly wended her way to her unconscious brother. She took her kerchief and wiped away the crimson-red liquid from his forehead. Suddenly, Syaoran came into the room with a two cups of coffee, one for Fujitaka and one for Sakura.  
As Syaoran neared Sakura, she clinged on to him like a baby would to a mother. He held her up and reassured her that everything would be alright and then gave her the coffee. The doctor came in and said : "It's time to let us clean him up and stuff, you guys should get something to eat." Dr. Breen was concerned about them and he led them out of the room. Yukito then asked the doctor if he could stay a while with Touya before they did what they had to do.  
He agreed to let Yuki stay for 10 minutes. Yuki knelt down beside Touya's bed and held his hand talking.He told him:  
"Touya don't give up, your family needs you. Daijabou-san(did i spell that correct?) needs you. I need you."  
"Okay Mr.Star (wha's his japanese last name? i forget sowwie?) Time's up. We need to take care of him now. I think you should have something to eat." said Dr. Breen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Touya's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
I roamed around the deserted green plains. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, I was surprised and happy to see my dead mother.  
"Mother?"  
"You must go back Touya. Your Dad, Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito. They all need you with them."  
I smiled gently and hugged my mother before i went back. Back into this wicked world where all the people i loved lives.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hospital ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran couldn't stand to see Sakura and her father this way. Both of them were always cheery never frowning. Sakura sat next to Syaoran. She was eating a candy bar and still sobbing. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Sakura in his arms and kissed her. Sakura was so surprise she didn't know what to do. But then her senses came back and she returned the kiss. Both enjoying every moment of it. Hours passed and Sakura just lay in Syaoran's arms crying. Then Dr. Breen came and informed them that they could go in and see him. He was still unconscious though. A tear escaped Syaoran's eyes as he saw Touya. Everyone gathered around Touya. Sakura nearest to him. A Tear trickled down her cheeks and fell unto Touya's chest. His eyes slowly opened. Everyone was shocked.Touya slowwwwly sat up and asked :  
"W-where am I?" Sakura hugged her brother tightly being careful not to hurt his left hand which was broken. Fujitaka hugged his son. "Sakura? Dad? Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital," Yukito said as he entered the room. He hugged Touya very very tightly. Then he suddenly let go.  
"What happened?"   
"You were in an accident," said Syaoran through teary eyes.  
"YOUU!!!" Everyone sweat-dropped.  
Then Syaoran hugged him. Everyone was surprised when Touya hugged him back. Then Touya whispered in Syaoran's ear :  
"Did you tell her yet?" Syaoran Blushed remembering what happened.  
"Nope but i kissed her and she kissed back.You think she got the clue?"  
"Knowing how dense my sister is she'll never figure it out."  
"Hey! Don't call her dense!"  
"Kay. Sorry" and then they let go and Touya ruffled Syaoran's hair.  
Then tomoyo walked forward with tears in her eyes and hugged Touya. "We're all glad you're back" Tomoyo said.  
  
Dr. Breen came in and stated that since he regained consciousness he could go home the following day. Which was actually that day cuz the sun wuz now rising. Fujitaka gave everyone a lift to their homes. First it wuz Tomoyo then Yuki said that he'd like to come over and stay with Touya. They saw that Syaoran was sound asleep wid Sakura in his arms.   
"They do make a cute couple don't you think Touya?"  
"Yes Yuki. A very cute couple" he said grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T H E E N D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
i know that it's not a very good story.  
but it's good for an 11yr old( going on 12)  
uh.  
please R+R  
if you think it's a good story and u want me to write a sequel email me at SakuraCherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  
okay?  
Ja ne! 


End file.
